fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Igor Tolstyi
'Igor Ivanovich Tolstyi '''is a feline member of the Russian Communist Party and a lower-rank antagonist of the Team Pussycat created by TeeJay87. Background Igor was born in the Moscovian outskirts to a no-goodnik factory worker and a seamstress. While at the elementary school, he showed a talent for bullying his peers and solving issues with brutal force. His classmate and lover Olga Salotchkinaya suggested him to develop his skills, thus Igor graduated from the High School of Muggers in Moscow with magna cum laude honors. Ivanovych joined the Russian Communist Party quite late for Russian standards - after his graduation. It was not until Season 2 of The Pussycats when Igor completed the Russian Army training and got the subaltern rank. Personality Tolstyi belongs to this group of Russians more centered on themselves than on the common cause idea. He joined the Russian Communist Party to gain profits, including material benefits and dates with the female members of the proletariat. Just like his rival Paskudnikov, Igor remains sensitive to female charms. Though while Vova pretends to approach women in a more-or-less chivalrous way, Ivanovich simply treats the opposite gender in an objective way and limits his attention only to his own species. A little on the slow side, but only a few comrades from the RCP and Team Pussycat members are willing to tell him. Skills Combat skills Igor has been loving guns since his kitten age, though he had the first contact with them during the Russian Army training. Although he can handle a pistol or an SMG, Ivanovych does not feel complete without a really big gun in his paws, preferably a PK machine gun or even bigger firearm. Despite his negative stance towards Americans, he does admire their weaponry and actually believes that American firearms surpass the Russian ones. Due to his size and strength, Igor performs fairly well in hand-to-hand combat. He strikes without finesse, though if he hits the opponent, his punch hurts. Non-combat skills Apart from bullying and intimidation, Ivanovich knows to crack a safe without using brutal force. He does feel a difficult-to-explain sentiment towards complicated mechanisms, his comrades have seen a whole collection of such items stored inside Igor's flat in Moscow. Relationships Igor judges the individuals after their gender - he divided them into three groups: ''Baryshnie ("ladies"), Muzhiki ("guys") and the third group he does not have a name for. Females Tolstyi understands "the ladies" as female cats. He does have sustained relationships with Sindri and Olga (the latter is holding a grudge towards Igor for meeting with Sindri, though he does not seem caring about it), yet he was often seen hanging around with other females and trying to woo them, even those living outside the Iron Curtain. Igor does feel attraction towards the female members of Team Pussycat, especially Penelope Pussycat, Mona Pussycat, and Kitty diVono. He has admitted that "Those she-Pindos simply look prettier than Olga and Sindri." ''Apart from the comrades feeling infuriated by such remarks, ''"the she-Pindos" simply consider Igor as disgusting at best. Especially the Pussycat twins cannot stand Igor's presence. Males Ivanovich's approach to other males depends on Muzhiki's relationships with females. He feels strong hate towards Stanisław Zaleski and Ian Zaleski, envying those two Psheks having pretty females around them. Igor does naively believe that killing the Zaleski brothers would impress their wives; he did attempt attacking both Stan and Ian in a couple of episodes, yet he never succeeded due to his lack of skills. The only males Tolstyi happens to like are Dolt-on-Istov, Boris Badenov, and Silly Vassily - Igor admires Doltie's distilling skills, Boris does not seem involved in charming women and Igor appreciates the fact Vassily is disliked by the females. On the other hand, Ivanovich detests Paskudnikov as a potential rival for female charms - they both never get along well and Sindri has to control them mentally as long as they remain no farther than 10 meters from each other. Gallery All the images below have been drawn by Igor's creator - TeeJay87. Woo in Mosque-Cow V3.png|Dating Olga. Bolshe-valentines V3M.png|Dating Sindri. Category:Cats Category:The Pussycats Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Russians Category:Communists